Mamotte Ageru
by M. L. Zhang
Summary: In the end InuYasha chooses to use the Jewel to become human, so he can live his life with Kagome. This means living in her time, wearing modern clothes,-and going to school!! Plz R&R!!!
1. Fate Of The Shikon No Tama

I hope you all enjoy and please review. Arigatou.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in anyway. I wish I did, that I do, but I don't.   
  
Mamotte Ageru  
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapter 1: Fate of the Shikon No Tama  
  
A/N: Mamotte Ageru is Japanese for "I'll Protect You"  
  
"InuYasha,...are you really going to do it?" Kagome looked at InuYasha with astonishment in her eyes.  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Hai Kagome, I really am. I love you that much." He held the whole Sacred Shikon Jewel tightly in his clawed half-demon hand.  
  
A light breeze ruffled Kagome Higurashi's school uniform and InuYasha's kimono made from hair of the fire rat. They stood in front of one another, their bodies close together. The mideval forest surrounding them gave off a feeling of desolation. That they were living in their own private universe.  
  
Kagome looked at the ground. "If you had this chance back then with Kikyo,..would you have done it then?"  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Hai, I would have. However, things didn't work out for us. Her soul had gotten tarnished." He looked at Kagome with love-filled eyes. He reached out and raised her head so he could look into her sparkling eyes. "I got the chance to know you and to fall in love with you. It's you that I love Kagome. That's why I'm going to do this for you. So I can live the rest of my life with you." He smiled at her, a smile that melted Kagome's uncertainty.  
  
She smiled. "I love you too InuYasha." She moved closer to him to embrace him. She held him close, tightly. InuYasha didn't move away or feel uneasy; instead he brought her closer into his body. He loved the smell of her; the sweet smell that his demon half could pick up so easily. His dog-like ears twitched at the sensation of her being so close.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
"Hai Kagome..."  
  
"Are you aware of all the consequences though? All that you'll be giving up?"  
  
"Hai, I've thought about it. But, my life with you means more to me than my demon strength. Besides, I won't need it living in the future. Demons are pretty scarce in your time." He smiled. "I'm ready, are you?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Hai."  
  
InuYasha held the Jewel Of Four Souls out before him in his outstretched hand. "Kagome move back, I don't want you to get hurt." She moved back and watched from the sidelines, hoping that everything would turn out alright.   
  
"Shikon No Tama, I ask that you grant my wish with your sacred and knowledgeable powers."   
  
All the sudden the Jewel glowed a brilliant fire red and a huge wind storm erupted from the Jewel's center. InuYasha's hair was whipping behind his head and the folds of his kimono were dancing on the wind. He squinted his eyes and held his other hand up to try to block the wind. Kagome kept a hand keeping her skirt down while the other one tried to shield her eyes.   
  
A loud whispering voice erupted from the Jewel. "What is it you want?"  
  
"I wish to become human." InuYasha spoke with confidence.  
  
The Voice almost laughed. "You mean to tell me that a half-demon like yourself is using this wish to turn human? That's unheard of."  
  
"It's what I want!!!" InuYasha raised his voice to be heard over the roar of the wind.  
  
"This choice involves a woman, am I right?"  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? After you say "yes" it's a done deal. No turning back." The Voice sneered.  
  
InuYasha hesitated before answering. "Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Your wish is granted!!"  
  
A light blue aura surrounded InuYasha and lifted him from the ground. It appeared like he was floating inside a glowing bubble. A light wind danced about him. It happened all in an instance; like magic. His beautiful silvery hair turned a deep dark black and his dog-like ears disappeared to be replaced with human ones. His golden cat-like irises turned an endless black and circular in shape. His fangs vanished to be replaced by normal human teeth. His claws turned into human finger and toe nails. His demon powers were stripped from his body. However, the Jewel's Voice left InuYasha with two powers; his inhuman strength and his ability to access the true power of Tetsusaiga. He appears to be a normal 16 year old boy. He was slowly lowered back down to the ground, the aura slowly dissipating. His eyes were closed and then flashed open.  
  
"Since you are the legendary InuYasha, I'm going to do you a favor." The Voice spoke almost with a tone of reverence for InuYasha.  
  
"Yea? What kind of favor?"  
  
"This Jewel is only supposed to give the user one wish and then disintegrate. However, for you, you are granted the ability to make one more wish. If you decide that being human is not all what its cracked up to be, you can make another wish and you'll turn back into your original self. Maybe, I might even make you a full demon in the process. Consider those words InuYasha. Good luck."  
  
With that the Voice disappeared and the Jewel seized to glow. InuYasha stood there holding the Jewel while staring at it. 'So, if I want I can always turn back into a demon. That's something I'll have to remember.' He thought to himself.  
  
Kagome walked over to him. "InuYasha,...do you regret your decision?"   
  
He smiled at her and gave her a quick hug. "Not a chance."  
  
"Let's go say goodbye to the others okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"NO!!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO KAGOME!!!!!!!!" Shippou clung to Kagome, crying and hanging on tight.  
  
"Its alright Shippou. We'll be back to visit." She tried to comfort the poor kitsune kit.  
  
"I want to come with you!!" He sniffled.  
  
"You can't, but we'll be back don't worry."  
  
"You promise?" He whipped his nose on his kimono's sleeve and then looked pleadingly up at Kagome.  
  
"Hai Shippou, I promise." She hugged the small kitsune and then placed him back on the ground.  
  
Miroku and Sango walked up to them with Kirara fallowing behind Sango. "So, were you guys going to leave without saying goodbye to us?" They both said in unison.  
  
"Of course not." InuYasha replied sarcastically and teasingly.  
  
Miroku hit him over the head with his monk's staff. "Very funny, InuYasha."  
  
"I thought so too." InuYasha laughed.  
  
Miroku glared at him and then laughed also.  
  
"It's so different seeing you as a human InuYasha." Sango commented. "It's like your stuck in the phase of the full moon for good."  
  
"It'll be fine. You'll just have to get used to it is all."  
  
"As will you InuYasha."  
  
"Kaede! Should you be out of bed?" Kagome turned to Kaede who had just quietly approached the group.  
  
"I'm fine child. I must see you both off. A little cold isn't going to stop me from doing so." She smiled.  
  
"Crazy old hag..." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Remember to come back and visit us." Kaede said.  
  
"We will."  
  
Both Kagome and InuYasha walked over to the Bone Eater's Well. Their key transportation back to Kagome's time. They turned around to face their friends one last time. Kaede looked sick, sad, and lonely. Miroku looked unmoved, but inside he was really going to miss them. Shippou was sobbing and Sango was quietly crying.   
  
"Ready to go Lord InuYasha?"  
  
InuYasha recognized that voice and looked down at his shoulder to see Myouga there looking up at him.  
  
"Your not coming."  
  
"Awww!! Why so cruel InuYasha?"  
  
"Feh. You just can't come. We'll be back soon."  
  
"Fine." He hops down to the ground and goes over to sit on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Traitor..." InuYasha mumbled.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Again everyone laughed, despite the tears.  
  
"Goodbye everyone!! We'll be back soon!!" Both InuYasha and Kagome said as they waved farewell. Everyone waved back.   
  
Kagome and InuYasha then jumped into the well together while holding each other's hand. InuYasha still had the whole Sacred Jewel tucked into his kimono. You never know when a magical Jewel can come in handy. He also still had Tetsusaiga strapped to his side. They floated slowly through the time dimension; all the while still holding the other's hand. They gently landed at the bottom of another well, this time inside a small shrine on the Higurashi Shrine's grounds.   
  
"....and now for the ceremonial rice wine."  
  
"Are you sure it will work Grandpa?" Sota asked his grandfather in an uncertain tone.  
  
"Of course it will. This spell was handed down to me from a long line of great priests."  
  
He threw the bucket of wine down the well which landed on top of Kagome and InuYasha, drenching them both from head to shoulders.  
  
"GRANDPA!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled up at him.  
  
Sota looked over the well's edge. "Hey Grandpa! It worked! Kagome's back!!"  
  
"Never fails..." Their grandpa nodded his head in approval.  
  
"A little help!! Oh, never mind!!" Kagome was then given a boost by InuYasha and she climbed over the edge to stand on the shrine's floor. InuYasha flew out of the well and landed next to Kagome. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, protectively.  
  
"Ready to begin your new life InuYasha?" Kagome whispered into his ear.  
  
That's it for now. Thanks for reading and please review! Arigatou. 


	2. Identity Change

Heres my next installment. Hope you all enjoy!! Onegai R&R Arigatou!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in anyway. I wish I did, that I do, but I don't.   
  
Mamotte Ageru  
  
By: KiMitsukai  
  
Chapter 2: ....Identity Change.  
  
"InuYasha! What happened to you?" Sota looked at InuYasha and wondered where his strong hero went.  
  
"Wadda ya mean "what happened"?" He took his arm from Kagome's shoulder and crossed both in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes at Sota.  
  
'Well, he sounds the same as before...' Sota thought to himself. "Oh, nothing.." He waved his hands in front of himself to make his point.  
  
"What's he doing here Kagome?" Jii-chan moved over and whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Um,...Grandpa. He's going to be living in our time now." She spoke slowly, hoping that the news wouldn't outrage her jii-chan.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with his own time?"  
  
"Um,...he's human now and want's to live with me." She lowered her eyes knowing that her grandpa was going to be angry.  
  
"Let's go inside and talk with your mother." His voice was tight, on the edge of disapproval.  
  
They walked inside and everyone sat around the western style dining room table. Sota and Kagome's grandpa left the room to go get their mother. InuYasha was a bit nervous. This was not the nice sweet welcoming that he had expected. He began to have doubts if his staying here was a good choice. It appeared that it was causing Kagome a lot of trouble. As if sensing InuYasha's feelings, Kagome placed her hand over InuYasha's hand which was clenched in a nervous fist upon his kimono. Almost immediately, he relaxed and began to feel more confident, all because of the power of a loved one. Jii-chan walked back into the room with their mother and they both sat down at the table.  
  
"Explain to me again Kagome. Why is InuYasha here?" Her mother asked her in a crisp voice.  
  
"Well, mummy,...you know the jewel shards that we have been collecting?" She paused for acknowledgment.  
  
Her mother nodded, so Kagome continued. "We collected them all and made the Jewel whole once more..."She was cut off by her mother.  
  
"What does that have to do with him staying here?"  
  
"Mummy I'm getting to that." She was getting slightly angry by this interrogation. Can't InuYasha just live here with no questions asked? Now it was InuYasha's hand covering hers for comfort and reassurance. "Since the Jewel became whole, the collector of the jewel shards could make a wish on the Jewel. InuYasha's wish was to become human so he can live his life with me...." She fell silent waiting for angry words from her mother.  
  
"I see...." Was all her mother said.  
  
"If I'm imposing I can always live somewhere else. I don't want to cause Kagome any trouble." InuYasha interrupted.  
  
Kagome's mom studied InuYasha's physique. Looking him over from top to bottom. Her eyes narrowed in concentration and thought. A plan was forming in her motherly mind. It was romantic that he gave up his demon half for Kagome, and he seemed to really care about her. InuYasha was getting annoyed with the intense staring Kagome's mother was giving him.  
  
"Nani?" His eyebrows furrowed together in mounting rage.  
  
Kagome's mom's face relaxed as she sat back in her chair and smiled. "He can stay."  
  
"Just like that?" Kagome wasn't sure if she just heard correctly.  
  
She nodded. "Just like that. However..." Kagome groaned, there was always a catch. "...he can't go to school known as InuYasha. That wouldn't work."  
  
InuYasha's eyes widened. "S-School?"  
  
Kagome's mom nodded. "Yes. School. If you are to live in our time you look like a 16 year old boy, no matter how old you really are. Here 16 year old boys go to school."  
  
InuYasha looked to Kagome for assisstence. "Shes joking, right? I don't need to go to school do I?"   
  
"Hai,...you do need to InuYasha..."  
  
"Wow, InuYasha in school." Sota tried not to laugh.  
  
"Sota!" His mother said warningly, and Sota went back to being silent.  
  
"InuYasha, school is not a very big deal." Jii-chan spoke for the first time. "I know that you sometimes read some of Kagome's textbooks. Besides, she can help you catch up to where shes at in her academics."  
  
"How? I'm way behind her." InuYasha looked disbelievingly at the old man.  
  
"Not if your from a different country." He smiled.  
  
"I get it now..." Kagome's eyes widen in recognition of her grandfather's idea.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" InuYasha eyed them all warily.  
  
"InuYasha, how do you feel like being a transfer student from China?" Kagome's mom smiled at her own cleverness.  
  
"I don't even look Chinese!" InuYasha couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"That's not a problem. You could be a Chinese citizen with Japanese ancestry. Our school gets lots of transfer students so the fact that you don't look Chinese or speak Chinese wouldn't matter."  
  
"InuYasha, it sounds like a good idea to me." Kagome looked up at him, hoping that he would give it a shot to stay by her side.  
  
He nodded. "Okay. I'll do it." Kagome smiled and hugged him. He didn't back away, even though he was in front of her family, he stayed in Kagome's embrace.  
  
"You'll need some new clothes. Theres no way that you can wear your kimono to school. Oh Yeah! And I'll need to forge you a birth certificate and Chinese Citizenship Papers. Plus, school records too-" She was cut off by her daughter.  
  
"Mum,...your not going to really forge all that stuff are you? Those are all legal documents."  
  
"I sure am. InuYasha needs some kind of alias here or else it would appear like he just came out of no where."  
  
"Thank you for all that your doing for me. I know I'm putting you out." InuYasha lowered his eyes.   
  
"No, its my pleasure." Then Kagome's mom walked up and whispered in his ear. "Just be sure that you really love my daughter. I don't want to see her get hurt." InuYasha nodded. "I love her more than she even knows."  
  
"Mum?"  
  
"Hai Sota?"  
  
"Wheres he gonna sleep?"  
  
Gomen nasai readers, but that's it for now. I know it was short, so the next chappie will be longer. Hope you liked and please leave a review to let me know what you think. Sayonara, arigatou! 


End file.
